


Street Vendors

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Finn and Seth have been in a relationship for a while…and they both come to the consensus that they want to get married—in secret. Both Finn and Seth know that if they don't do it now, then when?*One Shot**Total Work Of Fiction





	Street Vendors

      Just like every morning before, Seth wakes up with Finn’s arm around his waist. He’s always in awe that he got Finn in the first place—It started out as a slow flame that slowly grew with each passing moment that Seth had with Finn. It was the silliest thing on how their relationship started. It wasn’t on the night that Finn showed up on the main roster for the first time, nor was it at _Summerslam_. It was the way that Finn looked at him while he talked about one of their upcoming matches after going through rehab together. It would be one of the first matches that they face off since that day one summer. Finn had pulled him aside so that they could talk about that upcoming match, but then, Finn went into this rant. He said to Seth that he _hated_ the way that Seth treats himself, and how he’s not the person who he acts as when the cameras are on him. How Finn can see that Seth is really hurting and that he liked Seth as who he is. Seth was so nervous that the only thing he could think about was about how Seth couldn’t look at Finn without wanting to just kiss him. So, he took the initiative and finally showed his true feelings.

      Finn ends up reciprocating Seth’s feelings after a soft admittance from Seth about his feelings for the blue-eyed man. Finn’s heart is guarded, and there’s a steel cage that surrounds it. He doesn’t like letting people in too deep into his feelings, for the last time that he did that, the person that he gave himself to left with no remorse. In his despair, Finn brought the demon king to life, and instead of fretting, he used the demon as a source of inspiration. He became the champion because of the demon, and although the demon wasn’t used that much anymore, he still feels as if some of his accomplishments are all of the demon’s. Yet, every time that Finn would ever have those dark thoughts, Seth would be there to bring him out of it. It hurts Seth to see Finn get too deep into his thoughts, and almost losing control of himself and letting the demon out. It’s the last thing either of them want.

      As the months go on, Seth and Finn become more comfortable with each other. It started out with soft touches that wouldn’t linger too long, in the fear that one of their coworkers would see it and say something. Then it evolved to quick hand-holding, disguised as a friendly handshake between competitors. They want their relationship to be between the two of them—while they figure out exactly what they are to each other than boyfriends. While they give each other their space, they can’t stay away from each other longer than twenty-four hours at a time. It hurts both of their hearts to be apart for long, and Seth sometimes wishes that he could wake up with Finn lying next to him. While his love for Finn grew in his personal life, in his professional life, his respect for the blue-eyed man grew as he performed to his fullest every night. It wasn’t a shock that Finn has been one of the more popular players in the ring, and yet, Seth is pissed that Finn doesn’t get the chance to prove himself worthy of the fan’s adoration. Seth, on the other hand, has held every single championship but one—the one that has alluded him since it debuted…the one that Finn had to give up a day after winning it. There’s a bitter taste is Seth’s mouth every time he thinks of that belt. It’s not that he doesn’t want it, it's more that he wants Finn to have more than one day with that title.

      One day, as both Finn and Seth sat backstage in a small, hidden corner of the arena, Finn smiled at Seth in earnest. It was at that moment that Seth realized he never wanted to let Finn go. Wherever Finn would be, Seth wanted to be there too. He celebrated Finn’s highest achievements and mourned his lowest losses. Finn wanted nothing more than to hold a belt at the same time that Seth would have one, but every time either one would attempt such a thing, those plans would quickly be shut down. Then that day came…when Finn had to face the one person that everyone hates, and to add insult to injury—the man who he thought should support every wrestler, no matter what stage in their journey they are in—admitted to him, and to all of the fans that he never believed in him. That breaks Seth’s heart, and Seth being Seth, makes it a point to state that he believes in the man that he loves. At the same time, Finn and Seth grow more comfortable in their show of affections. It became more intimate and more secretive, with Finn’s touches lingering more than what they used to, and Seth holding his hand a little longer than what he used to. They begin to hide in dark corners away from anyone else, just to hug and whisper declarations of love to each other.

      There was a time in which Seth was shy to even show his true self to Finn. He became painfully withdrawn and quiet, preferring to just stand by Finn and not say anything, for he feared that he would ruin his budding relationship. Now—now Seth loves the way that Finn looks at him all the time. There’s so much love in those blue eyes—love that he thought he would never get in the first place. He always wanted someone to understand him for who he was, and then Finn came along and changed his world view. As they got further into their relationship, he and Finn became more comfortable with the idea of sharing a hotel room. At first, they were scared to even be in the same bed, wishing to respect each other’s space. Although, after several stops on their never-ending tour, they decided that in order for their relationship to grow, they had to learn to share a bed—and space.

      When they began to share their space, how they loved was shy and nondescript. They didn’t want to make a big deal about it, especially not in front of other wrestlers. To Finn and Seth, learning to share a space was a harder lesson to learn than sharing said space. There were days where either one or the other was in a bad headspace, or when both were in a bad headspace. While they thought they knew how to communicate, they didn’t know how to express what they feel. Finn, the ever so wise one, wouldn’t know how to cope with the emotions that came with a loss, nor Seth, who didn’t even know how to express himself at all without subtle touches. It took time and patience on the part of Finn to teach Seth how to express himself, and in turn, Finn learned how to deal with his emotions after a loss. They ended up supporting each other through their toughest times, and through that, they grew even closer. Their honesty with each other was something that many people wish they could have. With this, Finn and Seth only grew more in love, and would always give some sort of sign for the other to know that they were okay during and after matches. Whether it be Seth running his fingers through his hair during or after a match, or Finn smiling and doing his entrance moves on his way out after a match.

      By the time Finn decided that he was ready to settle down with Seth, they had both become comfortable with each other and who they really were when the cameras weren’t on them. While Finn and Seth loved with an emotion that was louder than affection, they still would not show public displays of their love when they were at work. They still thought that it was best to keep their relationship to themselves. The night that Finn decided that he wanted to ask Seth the life-changing question of marriage, they had both lost their respective matches. He looked at Seth, who was defeated in his posture and look, and knew that it was time. He held his nerves in as he drove the rental car he had leased, Seth sitting right next to him in the passenger’s seat. Neither said a word as they dragged their luggage through the lobby of the hotel they were staying at and into the elevator. As soon as they make it to their hotel room, Finn swipes the keycard that he was given at the front desk, the light on the door turning green. Turning the doorknob, there is a soft glow of a bedside lamp, while their bed is neatly made up. As Seth wordlessly lays his luggage on the foot of their shared bed, Finn finds the right moment to get down on one knee. While Seth has his back to him, Finn pulls out the small box that he had been carrying around with him in his backpack all day. The ring is a simple thing—a silver band with one solitary diamond embedded into it.

      “Hey babe, can I ask you something?” While Finn is nervous, Seth turns around to come face to face with Finn kneeling. Seth is confused for a second, and then he feels his heart constrict and the air slowly being taken out of his lungs. He never thought that he would be so lucky as to have someone ask. For the longest of time, he thought that his fate would have him be alone for the rest of his life, never knowing the joys of being in a relationship where two people love and respect one another. Seth can only sink slowly to his own knees so that he is face to face with Finn while his hands cover his mouth to stop him from sobbing too loudly. Finn ends up pulling one of the hands away from Seth’s face to hold with his own. Seth wipes at the tears on his face with his remaining free hand.

      “Seth, we have known each other for a while now. We have battled against one another and for one another. You are one of the few people who believed in me when no one else did or wanted to. You were the only person who would see me at my worst and tend to my wounds—not only physically but emotional and mental ones. You became a huge part of my life the moment we began to partner up for rehab, and I only grew fonder of you as that part of our career went on. I found myself realizing that the adoration that I have for you had turned into my feelings of love. Love for a man who couldn’t love himself—but loved me even from afar. It was then and there that I decided that I wanted to show you that you are worthy of love—mine. That night that I admitted to you that I liked you, it took courage for you to lean in and kiss me. I thought that would have never happened, and we took our time to get to know each other. We respected the space that we needed with and away from each other and found that our lives were better with each other in it. I found myself anxious to see you every time we had to be apart from each other for more than a day. Every day that I get to wake up next to you—even if we’re in a hotel room, it feels like home. The way your hair is in the mornings, and how you smile at me while waking up. The way that you signal to me to let me know that you’re okay during your matches or how you dedicate yourself to each and every match you have. I feel lucky that I get to touch you…even if it’s just soft touches that don’t last too long or quick kisses when no one is looking. You’ve become my biggest reason to keep going, and I love to see your smile greet me once I come through the curtains. So, Seth, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Seth can only nod in approval, his voice feeling too weak to answer. Finn places the ring on his left ring finger, and he hopes that someday, he’ll be able to put a wedding band on it too.

      It’s those exact moments that bring them to a tiny chapel on the strip in Las Vegas. Known for its quick wedding ceremonies, Finn and Seth decide that when _Raw_ passes through the town, that it would be a great place to wed. Making a quick disappearance after their respective tag team match, Finn and Seth choose to notify Trips about their plan to leave the show early, but never elaborate further. Getting the nod from Trips himself, Seth and Finn take off after getting a quick shower in. Seth can’t believe that it’s happening—the man who he has wanted to spend the rest of his life with is about to make it official. Pulling up to the county office for Las Vegas, they fill out the application for the marriage license in record time and pay the fee in cash. After having the paperwork in hand, they rush over to the most famous place of all to have a quick wedding: _The Little Vegas Chapel._ They knew that having a quick wedding, without anyone knowing was the only way in which they could get married. It had to be done this way, seeing that they are only in one place for less than twenty-four hours. The constant traveling ingrained in their brains told them that if they wanted to cement their relationship, that it had to be at a place in which a quick wedding with no one around would be the easiest. They chose the lowest cost package, both because it was the more intimate one and because of time constraints. Leaning towards each other to seal their relationship, the officiator announcing them as official husbands. They couldn’t believe that they had finally made it happen. After years and years of secret touches and low whispers to each other, they had finally chosen to live out the rest of their lives with each other.

      “I’m so lucky to call you mine, Finn.” Seth’s hand intertwines itself with Finn’s, who in turn leans over the center consul of the rental car to kiss Seth. Finn can still feel the spark of their first kiss as husbands on his lips, and he can’t help but smile at it. It still amazes him that Seth was confident enough to open up to Finn, who took his time to get to know Seth. While Finn is behind the wheel of the car and Seth seated in the passenger’s seat, the drive to the hotel feels shorter. Seth can’t help but just look at Finn—his _husband_. He’s floating in his own feelings and it takes Finn kissing the rings on Seth’s left hand to break it. Finn smiles at Seth, who can’t help but lean over and kiss Finn again. Making their way to their hotel room, the fact that this will be their first night married hits Seth square in the chest, and he can feel his eyes misting up. Luckily, Finn has the door unlocked before anyone can really see him crying in the hall.

      Leaning on the wally by the door, Seth sighs, trying to catch his breath. He and Finn haven’t gone further in their relationship, and Seth feels that tonight is the night that he gives his all to Finn. He can feel Finn’s hands frame either side of his face, while foreheads touch. Seth looks Finn right in the eyes, and he can’t hold back anymore. A sob breaks out of Seth’s chest while Finn’s arms wrap around him. Finn’s fingers run themselves through his hair, and he can’t believe that Finn is still here with him. No matter how many times he closes and opens his eyes, Finn is still standing there with him. Kissing with the softest of touches, Seth’s body shakes with his crying.

      “It’s okay, Finn. It’s just that I never thought that I would ever be so lucky to have your love. I thought that I was worthless and that I deserved everything horrible that would ever happen to me. I thought that once I betrayed my best friends, no one would want to be with someone like me. I trusted too easily the last time, and it got me nowhere but down. It left me with a broken heart and a dying spirit. Then you came along, and you waited for me—for me to trust again, and to open up. I just fell more in love with you because of it, and now, we’re spending the rest of our lives together.” Finn can’t help but smile at Seth, who is smiling despite the tears. That night became the first night of many that they give themselves to each other, with full trust and love.


End file.
